Helpless
by teegz
Summary: this is what would have happened if karigan hadnt stumbled upon mel being held by tagard. warning: contains rape


A/N ok, this is based in Green Rider, but instead of Karigan saving Mel, she doesn't even know what's happening to her

A/N ok, this is based in Green Rider, but instead of Karigan saving Mel, she doesn't even know what's happening to her. Ps. don't read if you have any particular soft spots for Mel.

Enjoy!

"C'mon li'l Greenie. Tagard wantsa li'l fun."

"No!"

Tagard slapped the writhing girl and knocked her to the ground. Mel cried out again in a sob of pain. Tagard dragged the small girl after him, his grip on her arm like iron. He eventually pulled her behind a clump of bushes.

Tagard slumped on the ground, and dragged the struggling girl onto his lap, chuckling as she attempted to bite his hands. He wrapped one hand tightly around her wrists, pulling them up above her head until she cried out in pain. His other hand gripped her green top, before violently ripping it off. He sucked in a breath, before leaning down burrowing his face into her shoulder blade, licking and biting down on her ear. He quickly set to work on her belt.

"Let me go!" Mel cried, struggling as Tagard pulled down her breeches.

"Oh, I dun think so Greenie. Tagard'sa havin' fun!" he mocked her, ripping off her loincloth to reveal her relatively bare nether lips. He stared at her now naked body hungrily.

He placed his hand on her thigh, before gripping her neck tightly and turning her tear-streaked face towards him. He grinned at her maliciously, showing multiple black, rotting teeth. His tongue flicked out of his mouth, and licked up the side of her face, before forcing her face up towards his and kissing her hard, forcing her mouth open and plunging his tongue inside, at the same time squeezing her groin painfully as he felt his breeches begin to tighten.

Tagard levered Mel off of his lap, still keeping grip on her wrist. He quickly pulled off his breeches and pushed to one side, his loincloth following suite. He felt a perverted glee at seeing his captive's horror when she spotted his erect shaft.

"NO! Let me go, please!" Mel begged as Tagard levered himself on top of her, taking no notice of her pleas. He leered at her as he shoved his knee in between her legs, forcing them apart. He slowly forced his right index finger into her undeveloped vagina, almost drooling with lust.

He slid his finger deep inside of her, not at all gentle, until he came to a thin barrier. Mel whimpered as he probed around it, then heard him give a grunt of satisfaction and withdraw his finger, slightly moist from his excursion. She gave a sigh of relief, thinking it was over, until he splayed her arms on either of her head and forced her legs further apart.

"Yer a virgin, Greenie. Jus' wha' I wanted."

He suddenly plunged his dick inside of her, his erected shaft too long for her small body. He grunted as he broke her hymen; covering her mouth so she couldn't scream, only whimper. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his, before gripping her hips and pulling her up, until his balls were semi-squashed in between them. He moaned, before pulling out and thrusting back in; in and out, in and out, until he finally cummed, grinning as he heard her whimpering in pain.

Tagard wiped his penis on her shirt, before pulling on his own clothes and forcing hers on her. At the last moment, he grabbed a handful of mud and rubbed it all over her face and neck, to hide the bites he had given her in his highest moments of passion.

When he pulled her to her feet, Mel collapsed, so he gripped her around her waist and threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder, ignoring her cries and pleas. He marched over to the Greenie Barracks, where all of the people who were of no use to the king were kept for his soldiers amusement. He banged on the door, and entered, throwing Mel to the floor, where she curled up in a ball.

He grinned at his comrades. "This 'uns all yours, laddies." He announced, and left Mel in the company of nineteen soldiers, all of whom where arguing over who would have her first.

Mel shivered, and curled up tighter, until someone yanked her to her feet. She only glanced a large, heavily muscled man until he threw her into a dimly lighted room, following after her undoing his belt.

A/N so what do ya think?

Review!


End file.
